Ghostly Interference Vietnamese ver
by CharlotteD
Summary: Fic dịch. "In which Giotto is to blame for little Tsuna's unconventional first word." G27, RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Ghostly Interference

**Author: **phoenixtears07 (FFN)

**Translator: **Charlotte

**Pairing: **None

**Genre: **Humor, Family

**Warnings: **None

**Rating: **K

**Summary: **In which Giotto is to blame for little Tsuna's unconventional first word.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR or its characters.

Enjoy! And review please if you like it!

~X~

**Ghostly Interference**

-_Chapter 1-__  
_

Khi Tsunayoshi chào đời, em dứt khoát đã trở thành niềm tự hào và hạnh phúc của vợ chồng nhà Sawada. Nana cứ không ngớt thủ thỉ và rối rít quanh em trong khi Iemitsu thì hãnh diện đứng cạnh bà với một nụ cười toe toét trên môi.

Người bạn tốt của họ, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, cùng vợ ông hôm đó đã đóng cửa tiệm sushi để đến chúc mừng đôi bố mẹ trẻ – thậm chí còn đi xa đến mức lẻn vào được cùng với một ít sushi và cậu con trai sáu tháng tuổi của mình. Ngay cả Ngài Đệ Cửu và một vài nhân vật của CEDEF cũng thoáng xuất hiện để có được một cái liếc nhìn vội qua thành viên mới của gia đình Sawada.

Xuyên suốt chuỗi sự kiện trên, không một ai để ý đến hình bóng đứng nơi góc phòng bệnh viện, thu vào cái không khí vui như hội này với một nụ cười dịu dàng và đôi mắt ấm áp sắc hoàng hôn.

~X~

Giotto không tài nào rời mắt được khỏi hậu duệ trẻ nhất của mình. Thậm chí sau bốn trăm năm, từ một ông trùm mafia cho đến một hồn ma lảng vảng như hiện nay, tâm trí ông vẫn chưa thể nào bao lấy được sự hình thành một sinh mệnh mới.

Ồ dĩ nhiên, ông biết về cơ chế của nó. Cái chuyện nam nữ yêu nhau rồi chuyện XXX xảy ra rồi trứng được thụ tinh và rồi thì _BAM, _vợ ông thông báo với ông rằng bà đã có mang và sau đó bắt đầu có cái tâm-tính-thay-đổi-bất-thường kinh khủng ấy để rồi luôn kết thúc bằng việc ông thường phải trốn trong góc tủ quần áo với nỗi sợ hãi rằng bà sẽ lại phóng bộ dao làm bếp đắt tiền vào ông.

Nhưng chuyện kinh nghiệm xương máu cho qua một bên, Giotto không khỏi cảm thấy một cảm giác kỳ diệu không sao tả xiết khi ngắm nhìn chăm chú đứa trẻ sơ sinh. Cái cảm giác thắt chặt này nơi lồng ngực khi ông nhìn xuống Tsunayoshi gợi lại cho ông cảm giác mà ông đã trải qua hàng trăm năm trước khi ông được lần đầu âu yếm bế đứa con mới chào đời của mình vào lòng.

Với ông thật rất đáng ngạc nhiên khi một đứa trẻ hồng hào, nhăn nheo và ngây thơ thế này lại có tiềm năng trở thành một nhà lãnh đạo tuyệt vời.

Có thể Giotto không có khả năng nhìn thấu tương lai, nhưng siêu-trực-giác của ông mách bảo với ông rằng đứa bé này một ngày nào đó sẽ trở nên vĩ đại. Liệu Tsunayoshi sẽ sử dụng tiềm năng đó để bảo vệ những người yêu quí của em hay làm hại họ…

Ông giơ một tay đeo găng trên đầu cậu bé. "Một ngày nào đó con sẽ trở nên mạnh mẽ, và ta chỉ có thể nguyện cầu rằng con sẽ lớn lên mang một trái tim thân ái để cân bằng sức mạnh đó. Con sẽ có quyết tâm để trở thành Bầu Trời ôm ấp tất cả chứ?"

Vừa khi ông hỏi điều đó, một ngọn lửa màu cam bé teo lung linh bùng sáng trên trán em.

Giật mình, Giotto rút tay lại, đôi mắt ông mở to, sợ rằng mình đã vô tình làm hại đứa bé. Ngọn lửa nhỏ chập chờn một tí trước sự chuyển động đột ngột nhưng vẫn tiếp tục cháy.

Vị Chủ Nhân Đời Thứ Nhất của Nhà Vongola khẽ thở phào nhẹ nhõm khi ông quan sát ngọn lửa. Đóm lửa màu cam có hơi đục một chút, còn lâu mới được như ngọn lửa thuần khiết của Giotto, nhưng điều đó có thể lường trước được. Độ thuần khiết của lửa đến từ sức mạnh của sự quyết tâm nơi mỗi người.

Song để ngọn lửa chưa qua thử thách của Tsunayoshi phản ứng lại với lửa của ông quá sớm sau khi sinh thế này…

Giotto cười trong sự ngạc nhiên đầy thích thú trước khi cúi xuống để đặt một nụ hôn lên trán em bé, trực tiếp trên đóm lửa nhỏ. Ông thầm thì một lời hứa, một lời tuyên thệ giữa hai Bầu Trời. "Bé cưng, dù cho có bất cứ chuyện gì xảy ra hay con có trở thành bất cứ ai chăng nữa, ta sẽ ở đây để che chở cho con."

Đoạn, ông lại đứng thẳng dậy và rồi tan biến mất. Ngọn lửa của Tsuna bập bùng đáp trả rồi cũng biến mất theo.

Chưa đầy năm giây sau, Iemitsu ngó vào phòng để thăm chừng người vợ và cậu con trai đang ngủ. Hài lòng rằng mọi thứ vẫn tốt đẹp, ông nhẹ nhàng đóng cửa lại sau lưng mình.

~X~

Vì một lí do nào đó, Tsuna có thể nhìn thấy Giotto.

Ông không biết như thế nào hay tại sao, nhưng sự thật vẫn hoàn sự thật. Tsuna có khả năng nhìn thấy ông.

Ban đầu Giotto đã gạt bỏ nó đi, cho rằng trực giác vẫn còn đang phát triển của Tsuna hẳn đã nhặt nhạnh được một vài dấu vết về sự hiện hữu của ông hay cái gì đó đại loại có tác dụng tương tự. Nhưng nhiều tháng trôi qua, Giotto để ý cách mà đôi mắt Tsuna thực sự tập trung vào ông chứ không phải chỉ khu vực chung chung nơi ông đứng. Nếu ông vẫy tay, đầu hoặc mắt của Tsuna nhất định sẽ theo sát chuyển động đó. Khi ông nói, Tsuna sẽ chú ý lắng nghe. Và một ngày nọ khi ông đưa tay ra khều bàn tay của Tsuna, Giotto khám phá ra rằng Tsuna có thể còn dai hơn một con đĩa một khi cậu bé đã đeo dính vào ngón tay ông.

Nhưng qua nỗi kinh hoàng của việc cố gắng gỡ tay ra khỏi cái ghì chặt đến đáng ngạc nhiên, một ý tưởng chợt nảy ra trong đầu ông.

Giotto cười khẩy một cách tinh quái xuống hậu duệ của mình.

~X~

Nana chỉ suýt soát lắm mới ngăn mình khỏi kêu ré lên, bên cạnh bà và cũng kích động tương tự, Iemitsu chụp hết tấm ảnh này đến tấm ảnh khác thằng nhóc con họ.

Tsuna cười hớn hở lên bộ ba đang vây quanh em và ráng đánh vần. "K-Ke…"

Phía bên kia của Nana, không được biết tới bởi hai người lớn còn lại, Giotto lặp lại từ mà ông muốn Tsuna nói.

"…Ka…"

Lần này, Nana đã reo lên. "Mình có nghe con nó nói không, mình ơi? Thôi nào, Tsu-kun, nói kaa-chan đi con!"

Máy ảnh nháy lên thêm năm lần nữa.

Giotto lờ cặp bố mẹ đi và cố gắng dỗ ngọt Tsuna nói những âm tiết đúng.

"Ku…ra…"

Hồn ma tóc vàng gật đầu một cách nồng nhiệt. "Đúng rồi, tiếp tục đi. Con sắp làm được rồi!"

Tsuna cười khúc khích trước những phản ứng của mấy người lớn này và hét lên, "Kuramu!"

Nana sựng lại và chớp mắt. Bà quay sang người chồng cũng đang sốc của mình. "Mình, có phải Tsu-kun vừa mới nói con sò không?"

Iemitsu gật đầu trong một tình trạng khá là thẫn thờ.

"Ôi." Rũ bỏ đi cái tính quái đản của tình hình, Nana rù rì vào tai cậu con trai hạnh phúc của bà. "Tsu-kun muốn ăn sò cho bữa tối hả cưng?" Không hề hay biết về bất cứ thứ gì khác, bà bắt đầu tính đến chuyến đi chợ của mình.

Iemitsu chỉ lờ mờ để ý thấy Nana rời khỏi phòng. Ông không biết con trai mình học cái từ đó ở đâu, nhưng…nhưng…ắt hẳn, đây là một dấu hiệu. Không. Đây _phải _là một dấu hiệu.

Nhìn xuống thằng bé con mình, Iemitsu chỉ tay vào cậu bé hãy còn đang bối rối. "Con trai, bố đã quyết định rồi! Khi con lớn lên, con sẽ thay vị trí lãnh đạo của bố ở CEDEF. Vậy nên, tốt hơn hết con nên lớn lên mạnh mẽ nhé!" Ông gập cánh tay lại và vỗ vào cơ bắp săn chắc của mình. "Giống papa của con vầy nè! Thoả thuận nhé?"

Tsuna chẳng có tí khái niệm nào về những gì bố em nói cả, nhưng em cũng làm theo mẫu và gắng gập tay lại.

Iemitsu mau mắn gật đầu, đôi mắt ông mù mờ một cách đáng ngờ. "Đó mới là con bố!"

Vị sếp của CEDEF nhớ đến cái máy ảnh còn nằm trong tay ông. Nhiều hình hơn đồng nghĩa với nhiều quyền được khoe khoang hơn. Với ý nghĩ đó trong đầu, ông xài hết thêm một cuộn phim. Dẫu sao đi nữa, ông cũng chẳng bao giờ có thể phát chán hình của Tsuna.

Phía bên kia căn phòng, Giotto đang bận bịu tự mình diễn trò. Công sức vất vả suốt mấy tháng qua của ông cuối cùng cũng được đền đáp. Phải chi bất cứ ai trong số những Người Bảo Vệ của ông ở đây nhìn ông lúc này, họ hẳn sẽ ngất xỉu vì sốc khi thấy Boss yêu quí của mình nhảy vòng vòng và ồn ào tung hô đến hết mức có thể.

"Ha! Dẹp đi, Secondo! Từ đầu tiên của hậu duệ ta là con sò!"

Sau này, Giotto sẽ cảm ơn Tri-ni-set rằng những Người Bảo Vệ Đời Thứ Nhất đều đang ở nơi nào khác.

Nhưng giờ thì, ông cười với Tsuna. "Được rồi, chúng ta nên thử từ nào tiếp nhỉ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

Không lâu sau khi Tsuna lên năm, thêm nhiều hồn ma quyết định xâm nhập vào cuộc sống của em.

Trùng hợp làm sao, có năm con ma đã làm quen với em vào những thời khắc ngẫu nhiên của ngày và đêm.

~X~

Tsuna cẩn thận đặt một khối màu cam lên tòa tháp đủ màu đang cao dần lên. Một khi em đã chắc chắn rằng nó sẽ vẫn cân bằng nếu em rời mắt vài giây, em nhặt tiếp một cái màu xanh dương và đi nhón chân để đặt khối mới này lên đỉnh.

Chỉ một chút xíu nữa thôi bên tay phải và rồi –

"Xin chào."

"AHH!" Tòa tháp xếp hình đổ sụp xuống khi Tsuna giật nảy người trước giọng nói từ phía sau em. Em cố gắng xoay lại để đối mặt với người nói nhưng chân em, như thể muốn chống lại điều đó, bị vướng vào nhau.

May mắn thay, một cánh tay chụp lấy em trước khi mặt em chạm đất trong một viễn cảnh đau đớn "nhờ vào" sự hậu đậu cùa mình.

"Thứ lỗi nhé. Tôi không cố ý làm bé giật mình."

Tsuna chớp mắt và đứng thẳng dậy trước khi nhìn lên.

Một con người kì lạ vận trang phục rất truyền thống cười một cách thân ái xuống em với ánh mắt thật ấm áp. "Xin chào, Sawada Tsunayoshi, rất hân hạnh khi cuối cùng cũng được gặp bé. Tên tôi là Asari Ugetsu."

Em biết em phải cảm thấy cảnh giác trước sự hiện diện của một người hoàn toàn xa lạ trong nhà mình, lại còn là một người lạ biết tên em nữa chứ, nhưng một điều gì đó mách bảo với em rằng người này không hề có ý làm hại mình. Một cách bẽn lẽn, Tsuna cười đáp lại. "Xin chào."

Sau một thoáng im lặng, Tsuna mời người đàn ông tốt bụng và lịch sự này xây tháp với em. Trong thâm tâm cậu bé, một người cao hơn đồng nghĩa với một tòa tháp cao hơn, nên mọi thứ cuối cùng rồi cũng suôn sẻ thôi.

~X~

Giờ ăn trưa đã gần kề và Tsuna chạy nhanh vào bếp nơi mẹ em đang gọi. Người tốt bụng nọ vừa mới rời khỏi đây thôi, nhưng Tsuna có cảm giác em sẽ lại được gặp người ấy.

Sau khi đã ngồi vào bàn với phần ăn trước mặt, Tsuna tự múc ăn với sự thích thú trong khi mẹ em rời khỏi để lo chuyện giặt giũ.

"Hê. Nhóc có một bữa ngon miệng đó."

Giật mình, Tsuna suýt chút nữa đã mắc nghẹn một họng đầy cơm. Em đau đớn nuốt vào trước khi ho sặc sụa và thở hổn hển một khi sự nguy hiểm gần kề cái chết chỉ vì sặc cơm đã qua đi.

"Xin lỗi. Nhóc không sao chứ?"

Gật đầu, Tsuna nhìn người đàn ông ngồi đối diện em qua đôi mắt đẫm lệ. Bộ đồ bó sát và khăn quàng cổ dài màu đỏ đập vào mắt Tsuna như một chút quái gỡ. Người này thậm chí còn có một miếng băng trên mũi nữa cơ. "X-Xin chào."

Người đàn ông cười tử tế. "Chú tên là Knuckle. Cực kì vui được gặp nhóc."

Tsuna xem xét người lạ mặt trong một chốc. Người này cũng mang lại cảm giác an toàn nữa. Mặc dù có cảm tưởng như việc này là không cần thiết, em cũng tự giới thiệu mình. "Cháu là Sawada Tsunayoshi và cháu năm tuổi."

Knuckle phì cười. "Đó là một độ tuổi cực kì tuyệt vời, Tsunayoshi."

Khì mũi, cậu bé lắc đầu trước việc sử dụng tên đầy đủ của em. "Chú có thể gọi cháu là Tsuna." Em nhìn giữa phần ăn của mình và Knuckle. "Chú có đói không? Cháu sẽ chia cho chú nhé."

~X~

Tsuna hơi bồn chồn cựa quậy. Người đàn ông tóc màu nhạt đã đứng trong góc ấy gần cả tiếng rồi, im lặng và cảnh giác.

Không tài nào tập trung vào việc tô màu nữa, Tsuna đứng dậy và tiến về phía người lạ mặt. "Ưm…chú có muốn tô màu cùng cháu không?"

Đôi mắt xanh tinh tường nhìn em dò xét. Sau một khoảng dài gần như vô tận, người đàn ông ngoảnh đầu đi. "Không."

Tsuna có hơi xìu xuống một chút. "Thế chú có muốn xem TV cùng cháu không."

"Không."

"Chú có muốn chơi xếp hình không?"

"Không."

"Chú có đói không, thưa chú."

"Không."

"Chú có khát không."

"Không."

"Chú có muốn ngồi xuống không?"

"Không."

"Chú có muốn chơi trò gì không?"

"Không."

"Chú có muốn–"

"Không." Người đàn ông cau mày cay cú với cậu bé phiền toái. "Đừng có hỏi mấy câu vớ vẩn nữa."

Tsuna không chắc "vớ vẩn" là thế nào, nhưng em cho rằng nó không phải là thứ tốt lành gì. "Ư, cháu là Sawada Tsunayoshi. Chú tên gì ạ?"

Rít ra một tiếng thở dài gần như không thể nghe thấy, người đàn ông cuối cùng cũng trả lời. "Alaude. Giờ thì, đi chỗ khác chơi." Khi Tsuna không chịu di chuyển, Alaude trừng mắt nhìn em. "Ngươi muốn gì?"

"Chú sẽ chơi với cháu chứ?"

"Không."

Tsuna mở miệng ra định hỏi một câu khác nữa, nhưng cái trừng mắt mỗi lúc một giận dữ thôi thúc em phải nhanh chóng ngậm miệng lại.

"Sao ngươi lại dai như thế hả, nhóc?"

Tsuna nghiêng đầu sang một bên và nói với một sự am hiểu và thuyết phục vượt xa độ tuổi của em "Bởi vì thật là cô đơn nếu chú chỉ đứng đó có một mình."

Alaude sững sờ, do câu trả lời hay do cậu bé thì anh không biết. Thở dài có phần hơi nặng nề hơn, anh chỉ về phía cái tivi. "Ta sẽ xem nếu cậu có thể tìm được một chương trình trinh thám."

Rạng rỡ hẳn lên, Tsuna chạy đi làm theo.

Người Bảo Vệ Mây đời thứ nhất chỉ lắc đầu cam chịu. Hẳn là anh sẽ chỉ phải chấp nhận sự thật rằng lại có thêm một thành viên khác thuộc cái dòng họ ấy có khả năng thuyết phục (nằn nì) anh làm những chuyện anh không thật sự muốn làm.

"Ô! Cháu tìm thấy một chương trình trinh thám rồi!"

Chết tiệt.

~X~

Không như những đứa trẻ khác, Tsuna lại thật sự thích tắm.

Em sung sướng trèo vào bồn tắm chỉ mới đầy lưng với một nụ cười rạng rỡ và dành vài phút sau đó vẩy nước tung tóe trong một sự mô phỏng việc tự mình tắm rửa. Tiếp theo, Tsuna ngồi xuống và rồi nhanh chóng bắt đầu chơi với chú vịt cao su màu vàng mới tinh của mình.

Có chuyển động thu hút sự chú ý của em và em dừng lại để chăm chú nhìn vào ngọn lửa như ánh chớp xinh xắn màu xanh nơi giữa phòng tắm. Hình dáng một con người hình thành trong màn trình diễn sặc sỡ ấy trước khi sự rực rỡ tan biến, để lại phía sau một người đàn ông tóc xanh với vẻ mặt lờ đờ.

"Xì, thật không hiểu nổi tại sao Boss lại cứ khăng khăng bắt mình gặp gỡ một thằng nhóc nào đó. Anh ta có biết mình ghét con…nít…?" Người đàn ông dần im bặt khi mắt họ gặp nhau.

Sự im lặng khó chịu bị phá vỡ bởi một tiếng 'tõm' khẽ khi chú vịt cao su bỗng nhiên rơi xuống từ những ngón tay tê cứng của Tsuna.

"AHHHH!"

~X~

Tsuna ôm chú sư tử nhồi bông nhỏ sát hơn vào lòng khi mẹ dỗ em ngủ.

Em vẫn chưa hoàn toàn vượt qua nỗi kinh hoàng em gặp phải lúc tắm. Sau khi la hét vào mặt nhau, người tóc xanh đã biến mất vào một ngọn lửa điện màu xanh khác bùng lên ngay khi Nana xộc vào phòng.

Mẹ em chỉ thở dài và mỉm cười trước trí tưởng tượng quá khích của em trước khi giúp em gội đầu đúng cách, nhưng Tsuna biết người đàn ông ấy không phải một thứ gì đó em dựng nên. Tuy nhiên, em vẫn bị dẫn đi ngủ với không một chút phàn nàn.

Biết rằng có nghĩ mãi về sự cố ban nãy thì cũng vô ích, Tsuna nhắm mắt lại và gắng ngủ. Em mong được lần nữa gặp lại ba con người tốt bụng đã làm quen hôm nay. Có thể họ cũng sẽ biết người tóc xanh đó là ai.

Một luồng sáng đỏ cắt ngang qua thế giới mơ hồ giữa tỉnh và mộng.

Tsuna khẽ rên rỉ và gắng gượng mở mắt. Một hình hài phát sáng đứng đấy, bao trùm lên em. Em không thể thật sự nhìn thấy bất kì đường nét rõ ràng nào trong bóng tối, nhưng Tsuna có thể nhận ra một hoa văn kì quái trên…mặt…của thứ đó. Đôi mắt đỏ hung tợn dõi theo em với một mức độ dữ dội khủng khiếp.

Đứa trẻ tội nghiệp đóng băng trong sợ hãi.

Mãi cho đến khi chòm ánh sáng tan biến, Tsuna mới tìm lại được khả năng để hét toáng lên, kêu thét ầm ĩ.

~X~

Khuya hôm đó, sáu hồn ma tập hợp trong phòng khách nhà Sawada.

Một trong số đó đứng hiên ngang giữa phòng, ba người ngồi quanh cái bàn thấp, một đứng tựa lưng vào tường xa ra khỏi những người còn lại, còn người cuối cùng thu mình ủ rủ trong góc phòng.

Giotto cười tươi với những Người Bảo Vệ đang có mặt, trông hệt như một người cha kiêu hãnh đang khoe khoang về đứa con đầu lòng của mình. "Sao? Các cậu nghĩ thế nào về hậu duệ của tôi?"

"A, Tsuna-kun là một đứa trẻ rất ngoan."

"Đồng ý. Nhóc thậm chí còn đề nghị chia sẻ bữa trưa với tôi."

"Hn."

Lampo uể oải dựa người ra phía sau và cố gắng quên đi cuộc hội ngộ đầy lúng túng với thằng bé. "Tôi thậm chí còn chẳng bao giờ ưa con nít."

Im lặng kéo dài khi mọi người chờ đợi thành viên cuối cùng lên tiếng, trông chờ một kiểu khen ngợi nào đó về Tsuna. Mặc cho thái độ cộc cằn và mang hình xăm trên mặt, G đã luôn được trẻ em yêu mến (ngoại lệ duy nhất là Lampo vì một lí do đau đớn mà tốt hơn hết nên để yên nó trong quá khứ thì hơn). Anh có thể cáu kỉnh và càu nhàu trước những người lớn kiêu căng, nhưng lại mềm hơn cả kẹo dẻo ướt khi đụng đến con nít và những nụ cười ngây thơ, thưa răng của chúng.

Giotto hắng giọng. "G? Anh ổn chứ?"

Người tóc đỏ lầm bầm điều gì đó.

"Anh nói gì thế?"

Người tóc đỏ dường như còn rơi vào một sự suy sụp nghiêm trọng hơn. "Nó thét lên khi nhìn thấy tôi, rồi nó điên cuồng bảo mẹ nó rằng tôi là ông kẹ đến để ăn tươi nuốt sống nó."

Có ai đó cười khúc khích.

Chịu thua trước hành vi của những Người Bảo Vệ của mình, Giotto dành phần còn lại của đêm cố gắng khuyên ngăn G khỏi việc bắn quá nhiều những viên đạn ma vào một Lampo đang cười như điên trong khi những người khác ngồi lại và thưởng thức một chương trình giải trí miễn phí.

_~Fin~_


End file.
